1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to trailer hitch apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trailer hitch alignment guide apparatus wherein the same is directed to the alignment of a trailer hitch ball relative to a trailer hitch guide utilizing the organization readily secured and mounted to the associated ball and trailer tongue structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The alignment of a trailer hitch ball relative to a trailer tongue is frequently a problem due to limited visibility of a driver of an associated tow vehicle as the driver attempts to back up in alignment of the trailer hitch ball relative to an associated trailer tongue or coupling member. Typically, the trailer tongue has an inverted socket for receiving a trailer ball or sphere and the proper coaxial alignment of the socket and sphere are a particular problem due to limited visibility as such trailer structure is typically below a line of sight. A visual aid in accommodating the alignment of the trailer components is set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,176 to Sand wherein a first vertical leg mounted to a trailer tongue cooperates with a second vertical leg having a U-shaped recess to receive the trailer tongue therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,185 to Charkoff, et al. sets forth an alignment guide for trailer structure, wherein the alignment guide is of a U-shaped abutment to direct a trailer hitch tongue into an associated trailer hitch ball engagement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,159 to Younger sets forth a further example of a trailer guide assembly utilizing an elongate guide bar arranged to extend rearwardly of a tow vehicle, with a mover system attached to the guide bar used to move a jack shaft along the guide bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,394 to Schwarz, et al. sets forth a further example of an arcuate abutment guide to direct a trailer coupling or tongue into association with a trailer ball.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved trailer hitch alignment guide apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in mounting the organization relative to various trailer components and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.